Unwanted Desires
by Adevlo. D
Summary: Sequel to Forgotten Affair: "Why can't you love me the way I love you, Naruto?" Solomon whispered while nuzzling the other man's neck. Naruto let out a sob and turned his head away. "Because you aren't him."


**A/N: Hope you enjoy! I totally forgot about Blood+ and so while I was re-watching it again, I got chills every time I saw Haji who, by the way, is hot. So anyway, here's a little one-shot to remind myself in the future what the chapter story is going to be about. Read and review!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Naruto or Blood+ characters.

**Warning: **Yaoi (malexmale), crude language, sexual content, NOT RAPE

**Rated: **NC-17

**Pairing:**Solomon & Naruto Uzumaki

**Summary: **_(Sequel to Forgotten Affair) "Why can't you love me the way I love you, Naruto?" Solomon whispered while nuzzling the other man's neck. Naruto let out a sob and turned his head away. "Because you aren't him."_

**Mood Song: **Decode by Paramore

* * *

><p><strong>Unwanted Desires<strong>

There was a creak of a door being opened and then the loud slam of it being harshly shut. Slow footsteps came his way, each one getting closer and louder. The rickety floorboards protested with the added weight, shrieking at every foot dropped on them.

Naruto whimpered, curling in on himself until his knees were pressed against his forehead. He shut his red-rimmed cerulean eyes closed and tried to stop his naked body from quivering.

Not from fear but from disgust of what he knew was about to come. Because he could not prevent anything least he wanted it to worsen. The familiar wave of guilt was rising, and he could do nothing to stop it. Naruto refrained from trying to squirm out of the binds that tied his hands and feet together.

The footsteps stopped beside him and everything stayed eerily silent. He could practically feel Solomon's emerald orbs bore down at his pathetic form, raking his eyes over every part of his body that was visible to the other.

Naruto heard a sigh and then the rustling of clothes. He guessed that Solomon was taking off his white dress jacket and loosening the purple tie which hung from his neck.

"I danced with Saya." The sudden remark was flat and dry, making Naruto cringe but stay silent nonetheless.

He was being forcefully turned around and next thing he new he was staring into Solomon's green eyes. There was a frown adorning his pale face, his elegantly carved golden eyebrows furrowed together while his blond curly locks framed his face beautifully.

It was like staring into an angel.

And Naruto felt like throwing up.

"What do you want me to do about it?" He questioned while noticing how disheveled the other looked. Naruto wondered vaguely what the man had been doing for the past two days while he himself had been bound in this very room with nothing to do except lay there like a good little boy.

That was his assigned punishment after all. The welts on his back had completely disappeared after a day, showing no sign of what Amshel had done to him for disobeying his orders. The dried blood that had been caked to his soft flesh had been wiped off already.

After all, infidelity was very looked down upon here.

Solomon scowled sourly.

"Do you not care? Are you not boiling with jealousy?" The angelic man inquired almost desperately, caressing Naruto's scarred cheek lovingly and tenderly.

"No." He deadpanned making the taller man hovering over him frown deeper and sit on the bed, toeing off his white leather dress shoes.

Naruto chose to look away when Solomon began to slide out of his trousers and slip off his dress shirt. There was a loud squeaking from the bed as his cousin crawled on it, taking his rightful place next to him and just lying there with an arm propping his head up while the other turned him around to face the wall once again by his forearm

There was a small snap in which the binds were broken and Naruto did not hesitate to sit up and take the one off his ankles. He could have easily gotten out himself but that was just asking for more punishment on Amshel's part. It was best if he just obeyed now and took out his revenge on everyone later.

His wrists and ankles were sore and raw from the tweed rope rubbing uncomfortably against his skin and he massaged them delicately. He completely disregarded the arm that snaked around his waist or the thumb that kept tracing circles on his hip.

Naruto glanced at Solomon's naked form, taking notice of the slowly hardening erection the man was getting. He blushed and scooted away from him unconsciously.

The hand that had been gently caressing his sides abruptly pushed him back down on the bed. A hot mouth wasted no time in nibbling his ear lobe. A wandering pale hand trailed from pinching one of his nipples to his taught abdomen and tattooed navel all the way to his forming boner, much to Naruto's dismay.

A strong arm was pushed under him so his shoulders were lying on top of a muscular bicep, the hand slowly making its way to his stomach. The fingertips left ghostly touches as they traced his swirling tattoo.

"Why can't you love me the way I love you, Naruto?" Solomon whispered while nuzzling the other man's neck.

Naruto turned his head away to the opposite direction and let out a sob.

"Because you aren't _him._"

He felt Solomon grimace and tighten his hold on him, pulling the smaller man's body flush against his own. He entangled his pale legs with Naruto's own lean ones. Ivory skin contrasted with tanned flesh drastically.

"Why is he so important to you?" Solomon questioned suspiciously while gripping Naruto's hard erection, eliciting a reluctant moan from him.

"He loved me. I loved him. He saved me from myself." He calmly explained.

Naruto didn't understand why Solomon always had to be so _infuriatingly _sweet to him. He had done absolutely nothing to his cousin to deserve such kindness and adoration, yet he was smothered with it every day from him. Could that man not understand that he was in love with Haji? Yes, he may harbor feelings for Solomon, but his yearning for the other dark haired chevalier was far greater than that.

Solomon wrenched away from him, slamming his hands beside Naruto's head, and hovering his body above his. Pain flashed in his jade eyes and the smaller of the two worked hard not to let the rising guilt show on his face.

"He loved Saya. He still does." Solomon countered angrily, his normally cool and calm composure half slipping away. Naruto stared up at him with tears welling up at the corners of his eyes, a scowl firmly placed on his pink lips.

"You're wrong! He did love me! And I would have died knowing just that if it wasn't for Sasuke!" He was screaming now from his aggravation, putting his face close to Solomon's as if it would help to prove his point across easier.

Naruto silently fumed to himself. If it hadn't been for that prick bastard of a best friend he used to have, he wouldn't even be alive right now. This wasn't his choice, dammit. He wanted to die in love and happy. Even _if_ it shouldn't have been his time to die then, he would have accepted it happily.

But everything had been ruined.

Because _Sasuke_ found it worth letting him serve under him as his very own chevalier.

Damn that ungrateful asshole to Hell and back.

"He will _always_ love Saya." Solomon grounded out, his gaze softening at his cousin who was wiping away at his tears furiously, a light flush dusting across his scarred cheeks.

"Stop it..." Naruto whimpered, his tears not stopping in the least as he slumped back down to the fluffy bed.

"But I..." The man above him whispered painfully while Naruto sniffled, his body tensing and listening attentively to what the other had to say.

"_I_ can love you like no other can, Naruto. You are my precious person, can you not see that? I love you _so__,__ so_ much. Why can you not love me as you once loved Haji? Why can you not let him go and move on?"

Naruto's mind was reeling once more, like always every time he talked to Solomon about these things. He knew Haji could never love him the way he did. He knew his feelings would end up unrequited if he ever did get his way. Naruto knew that he was better off giving himself to Solomon and forgetting that the dark haired chevalier ever existed.

But...he just couldn't let go.

The stream of tears that kept leaking from his eyes made small rivulets that trailed down the sides of his face, wetting his hair and dropping off blond spikes only to be absorbed in the crisp white sheets underneath their naked bodies.

"Naruto. Naruto. Naruto..." Solomon chanted his name softly, leaning down to capture his lips in a chaste kiss that led to another, and another, and another until they were both practically devouring each other's mouths.

Naruto knew very well he wanted this, because the guilt was overwhelming him and if this made Solomon forgive him then he would give it up without a second thought. He loved the man to an extent, Naruto would admit that. Solomon had always been there for him in those difficult times when serving the Uchiha family.

So, doing this wasn't all that revolting as the first time it had happened. Maybe he was just growing accustomed to this, or maybe he just wanted to share what little love he had for Solomon with him. The angelic man should at least get that much in return.

Their relationship was complicated, but that was what was so exhilarating about it sometimes. The love/hate they shared for one another.

Tanned hands roamed across delicate-like porcelain skin, rippling muscles, and a firm, round ass. Giving the plum mounds of flesh a squeeze Naruto brought up his hips to grind against Solomon's erection.

The latter groaned, burying his face into Naruto's neck and biting into his neck with his sharp white fangs. The blood that fell into his mouth tasted sweet and metallic, but he did not waste a single drop of it. Naruto was tense in his arms, clawing at his back from the pain and biting his own lip while letting out tiny whimpers from the back of his throat.

Solomon drank the crimson blood greedily, relishing the warmness swishing around in his mouth and electrifying his taste buds.

He separated from the glorious neck of his lover and lapped up the remaining beads of red liquid. Planting a small kiss on Naruto's parted mouth he moved down southward. He laid kisses on every part of the smaller man's chest and abdomen until he finally reached what he had been waiting for.

Finally finishing admiring all of his lover's glory he took the rock hard length into his mouth and found himself listening to the glorious sound of Naruto's pleasured moans.

Letting one of his hands crawl up his cousin's body, he put three of his fingers directly in front of the other man's mouth. Naruto, already knowing exactly what to do since he was so used to his lover, pushed them passed his lips and began coating them thoroughly with his saliva.

Solomon was astounded at the way his normally reluctant cousin was participating. It was mostly a one-sided sexual relationship on his part, and he normally had to coax Naruto to engage in their occasional sinful activities. He probably must have struck a chord earlier, but all in all he felt content.

He knew very well why his dear Naruto hated him with all his might, but he also knew the man couldn't hold grudges forever. Sasuke's chevalier would eventually forgive all of them- _h__im._ After all, he couldn't blame Naruto for still being sore after all those years ago.

Being forcefully claimed as Solomon's while trying to comprehend the ways of chevalier could have been a bit too much for him to handle, but as the angelic man stuck one of the saliva-lathered fingers into Naruto's tight whole, he couldn't help but think he had done right with the way his lover moaned and writhed in pleasure.

Yes, he would agree that he could have waited a bit longer for Naruto to grow accustomed to his new life back then. Solomon couldn't help himself though. Passing everyday with the blond's body taunting him in every way possible was pure torture and he was only a male, and males had desires.

Sure, he could have easily chosen someone more graceful, more intelligent, and more attractive, but it just wouldn't have been the same. He wanted Naruto, but the man had been unwilling, claiming to have already chosen his lover.

Oh, Haji didn't know what he was missing out on.

Solomon was smart; he knew his dear cousin would have ended up heartbroken if he had gotten his way. Haji only wanted Saya and eventually he would get her and leave Naruto all by his self, but Solomon wanted to prevent that from ever happening and so he did what he had to do.

He suppressed Haji's memories.

Naruto had hated him even more, but he would have eventually gotten over it and moved on with his life and sooner or later realize that Solomon was doing him a favor.

That has yet to happen though, much to Solomon's discouragement.

What was worse was that even if they did harbor feelings for one another, it would end up in Naruto dying a very painful death. No matter how much he tried to soothe Diva's anger it just couldn't be done. Naruto was in fact, stealing away her groom-to-be.

"Solo-mon...aaaahhh."

The long groan of his name being sounded out pulled the angelic man out from his thoughts as he inserted the second finger into his lover. Naruto hissed when Solomon proceeded to scissor the digits to stretch his hole wide for what was to come.

It wasn't long before the smaller of the two began to push back his ass against the intrusions. His whole body was tingling from pleasure. Naruto gripped Solomon's shoulders, his head lying against the bed and his eyes wide open and glazed while he stared blearily up at the ceiling. His full lips parted slightly to let out small pants of breath.

All he could concentrate on was the way his lover kept working his magical fingers inside him, pushing them in and out of his red hole fast until Solomon added the third and final finger.

Hissing in pain, Naruto grit his teeth, while his lover snaked back up to lock gazes with him. Solomon offered a small reassuring smile as he curled his fingers inward.

"_Aah! Solomon!"_

Tanned hands found themselves gripping curly, light blond locks. Naruto tugged at them slightly, letting a small moan pass his lips when the stinging pain had subsided from his rear end only to come back as blinding white ecstasy.

And just as abruptly as it had come, it disappeared.

Naruto mewled in disappointment, clawing Solomon's shoulder blades and wrapping his lean legs around pale, bare hips. Urging Solomon to do _something_ because the pleasure he had been feeling abandoned him without even so much as an explanation.

His pleas didn't go on ignored though as one of Solomon's hands brushed past his erection, making Naruto in return gasp in surprise.

"Naruto..." Solomon whispered, burying his face in Naruto's sweaty scalp.

He let his younger cousin wrap his slim arms around his pale neck while he wrapped his own arms around Naruto, enveloping him in his warm embrace.

Solomon forced the tip of his length against his lover's budding entrance. Naruto grunted and tensed, his anal wall pushing the big intrusion away.

"Relax, love. Relax..." Solomon chided while massaging his lover's back soothingly.

Naruto breathed in jaggedly, closing his eyes momentarily and willing his taut muscles to do what the man above him was persuading him in doing.

Sensing that it was his time to move forward, Solomon thrust his erection all the way into the tight clenching heat. Naruto cried out in pain, his rigid nails clawing at his back as he felt something wet leak out from his hole.

The smell of copper filled the atmosphere and Solomon found himself grimacing in guilt as he felt Naruto's blood drip down his balls and spill onto the crisp white blankets beneath them.

Refraining from moving and hurting his lover even further, Solomon bit his lip and restrained his quivering muscles that told him to delve more into the heat that was surrounding his member snugly.

"Solomon..." Naruto managed to choke out huskily.

The taller man shushed him though by pecking his full lips. Solomon's arm crawled in between his shoulder blades while the other rested itself on the small of his back. His skillful fingers began to pet back his spiky tresses while the other rubbed slow, rhythmic circles on his bare flesh.

"You're so beautiful, Naruto." Solomon breathed while jerking his hips backward.

Naruto let out a string of curses, trying desperately to adjust to his lover's thick size. His muscles quivered around the pulsating member, that pain already slowly ebbing away.

Already confirming it was time to move, Solomon began to rock his hips smoothly and slowly. The tanned man grunting from the first five thrusts in pain before letting small mewls and pants escape his lips in his pleasure.

Electrifying sensations coursed through the both of them. Sex had never been this good or satisfying before and they both relished in the ecstasies.

Slamming his dick harder and faster into the tight heat before him, Solomon dared not to close his eyes as he gazed down at Naruto's forever-expressive blue eyes.

Lust hazed those marvelous eyes, with a little streak of adoration or – dare he say it – love flashing in those depths.

Solomon raised his arms and placed his hands on plain white wall. Never once did he take his eyes off his lover's writhing body. Naruto did the same, knowing very well how the other man could make him lost to the world around him.

The sound of skin slapping skin reached their ears as Solomon began to move faster. The man beneath his spreading his legs out wider for him.

"Don't stop!"

"Never."

Sweat trickled down their bodies and Naruto's mouth was dry from all the moaning and groaning he had done and still was doing.

The bed was hitting the wall harshly in time with Solomon's thrusts. There was a forming dent as little crumbs of debris fell from it.

Solomon let out a long moan when he felt Naruto squeeze his anal walls around his throbbing cock. Already lost in pleasure he placed his hands on the smaller man's hips. Lurching forward forcefully, he managed to rub earnestly against Naruto's prostate.

"_Oh yes!_"

He was happy to see Naruto throw back his head and clutch even harder to his back. Not missing a beat he moved the man's hips in time with his wild thrusts.

Sometimes, it was good not being human.

Crystalline-like tears were cascading down the side of Naruto's face. Solomon merely bent down further and caught his lips in a slow and sensual kiss.

Hot tongues danced with one another in a frenzied haste to taste the very essence of each other.

Raising one arm to grab a hold of the mattress end Solomon pushed his hips even harder. His mushroom head of his dick hit his lover's prostate dead on. Naruto screamed, his vision going black with little dots of white floating around.

He was suddenly being turned over to lie with his rear end high in the air while his upper body laid on the bed. Solomon's cock pierced through him once more making him grasp the headboard in an attempt to prevent his head from injury.

The dick was pounding mercilessly into him again and he moaned for all he was worth as Solomon grabbed his hips in a bruising hold.

A hand snaked around him, clutching his leaking red member, and giving it a few tugs. He smothered his face into the sheets, his muffled moans echoing in the room.

Naruto spread his legs further, swinging his arms over to clutch both his round, golden globes of firmness and spread them apart. Solomon sunk his cock greedily into him deeper, never losing his position as he continuously hit his pleasure spot.

"_So good..._" The man above him breathed out. Already balls deep into his lover he wasted no time in jerking his hand up and down Naruto's weeping length.

Lifting the smaller man up by his sides, he placed the man in front of the wall. Naruto, already knowing what to do, leaned all his wait on his hands as they rested against the wall.

Solomon embraced his lover, burying his face in between the tanner man's shoulder blades and thrust into him.

The cock that kept pounding into him made him feel as if it was thrusting all the way into the very pit of his stomach. Pushing his ass back against Solomon's upward thrusts, Naruto moaned out his pleasure to the world. The hand on his cock was jerking faster than before and he could feel his load about to spill.

"_Solomon!_"

With one final shout of his lover's name, he came all over the wall and the taller man's hand. He slumped against wall, his body on fire, and his cock limp.

Solomon gave a few more powerful thrusts before grunting and unloading his seed into the tight hole of lover. Dropping down to the mattress and pulling Naruto along with him, they both laid there spent.

Their breathing was ragged and heavy and as Solomon laid an around Naruto's waist, the smaller man curled in against him. Their legs lay in a tangled mess of limbs while their hair clung to their sweaty scalps and foreheads.

"...I love you...so much, Naruto." Solomon confessed just above a whisper.

Naruto said nothing as he stared blankly up at the ceiling. Solomon sighed forlornly and hugged the other man close to him. Naruto swallowed thickly and let out a ragged breath.

It was about time he said this.

It was about time he let go.

"...Me too."

Never before had Naruto ever seen Solomon smile like that.

And never before had Solomon ever seen Naruto so heartbroken.

* * *

><p><strong>~Fin~<strong>

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Th****is was the sequel to Forgotten Affair!**


End file.
